Sweet Boy Kisses
by allyouneedis
Summary: What if events in BIOTA had turned out a little differently, and Blaine wasn't the one who ended up questioning his sexuality?


**My first Puckson (I don't like Pinn or Fuck) oneshot was an accident, an idea that came to me as I was falling asleep that I just had to write down. It was a success (IMHO) and since then I have become addicted to the pairing. Don't be fooled by the first part, this is not a Blinn. Reviews are like crack to me, so if you like it or if you have suggestions to improve my writing I would love to hear about it. LTT**

* * *

><p>" 't's play Spin the Bottle! Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" Everyone cheered as Rachel shouted the suggestion. Puck loved Spin the Bottle. It was the best game ever; who couldn't love a game where the entire point was making out. "Spin the Bottle," she slurred in Finn's face, for dramatic effect. Everyone hastily gathered in a sloppy circle around the bottle Rachel placed in the middle of the floor; everyone except weepy-turning-angry Santana and pissed off Quinn. Brittany elected to go first and sent the bottle spinning, everyone cheering and laughing as it slowly stopped on Sam.<p>

"You know what, a reminder. I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so…" Santana was shouting from across the room, glaring at the circle. Sam and Brittany leaned in and as they kissed, Sam placed a hand on her neck, bringing her closer. The kiss went on too long for Santana; she moved up and grabbed Sam's hair. "You know what, this is not- Hey honeys, it's not a Big Red commercial. No me gusta!"

"Woo, party, my turn!" Shouted Finn, leaning forward to take a spin. Around and around it went, before it finally landed on… Shit. It was just Finn's luck that he couldn't even kiss a girl during spin the bottle. Blaine grinned at Finn as the mouth of the bottle faced him.

"Oh, this is outstanding," said Kurt sarcastically, slapping his thighs. It was just Kurt's luck that his brother, his _straight_ brother, got to kiss the boy he had a huge crush on. _Awesome_.

_What the hell_, Finn thought, _might as well go for it, none of these guys are gonna remember this in the morning._ "Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," he joked as he leaned in, pressing his lips to the shorter boy's.

_What the hell_, Blaine thought,_ Finn's a good looking guy, I'm going to make it count_. As Finn started to back away, Blaine moved in and opened his mouth just enough to capture Finn's lips with his own, placing a hand around the back of his neck to keep him there. He opened and closed his mouth against Finn's lips until he began to respond. He lightly ran his tongue across the quarterback's lips, and Finn opened his mouth to allow him access. The crooner dove in, exploring the tall boy's mouth with his tongue, slightly pulling on the hair on the back of Finn's neck. There was silence as everyone gaped at the two boys going at it.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" Kurt said in a frantic voice. The two pulled away, Blaine grinning, Finn looking shocked.

"My turn!" called Puck, leaning forward to take his spin. Hell, he didn't even care if it ended up landing on Blaine again; that shit looked kinda hot.

* * *

><p>Finn was lying in bed that night (well, it was four in the morning by the time they got home, but whatever) pondering the dilemma he was in. That kiss with Blaine felt kinda good. Well, actually, there was no point in lying to himself; that kiss was awesome. Did that make him gay? He didn't think so. He was pretty sure he still liked girls, he just couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's mouth long enough to think about Rachel or Quinn. And it's not like he wanted to do anything else with Blaine; he was more than okay to just stick with kissing. Why the hell was he even thinking like that? It's not like Finn was going to do <em>anything<em>with Blaine again, even though the thought that the boy was sleeping in the next room was pretty tempting. The thing is, Finn knew that Kurt has a crush on Blaine, and he's not going to be the guy to go after his brother's crush, even if it is only experimental. Obviously he couldn't kiss Kurt, and he was the only other gay guy Finn knew. He started to wonder if any guys he knew would be willing to kiss him, you know, just to see how it felt. That wasn't gay, was it? He thought of Sam, Kurt was pretty sure he was gay at first, but honestly, Sam's huge mouth kinda scared Finn. He knew that all the girls (and Kurt) were turned on by it, but Finn was scared that Sam could like unhinge his jaw and swallow him whole. No thanks. Mike, no. Artie, no. Puck, n—wait a second. What about Puck? They've been best friends for, like, ever. If there was anyone Finn could trust to keep a secret, it would be Puck. And Puck owed him, so he would probably do it too. After making a decision about his course of action, Finn was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn, my mom's got this new dick of a boyfriend staying at our place. Mind if I crash at your place tonight?" Finn and Puck were heading towards the parking lot after school on Monday.<p>

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure Burt and my mom won't mind." Finn shouldn't be feeling nervous; they had sleepovers all the time. But today was the day Finn had decided he was going to ask Puck to kiss him.

When they got to Finn's house, it was unsurprisingly empty. Kurt was at Dalton and both of his parents were still at work. The two boys went into the kitchen to grab some snacks, then brought them up to Finn's room.

"COD or Gran Turismo?" Puck asked, flipping through the games sitting next to Finn's PS3.

"We played COD almost every day last week, let's race." Puck popped in the game and the boys grabbed their controllers and sat side by side on Finn's bed, leaning back against the wall. Usually the two of them were pretty evenly matched in racing games, but Finn's mind was elsewhere and had a hard time concentrating on the screen in front of him. Puck was winning every single race… by a lot.

"Dude, what's wrong with you today?" Puck asked after beating Finn by over a minute.

"Uh, nothing, just distracted."

"By what?"

Finn sighed and fiddled with the controller in his hands, but he had already made a decision so he might as well get it over with. "So, do you remember playing Spin the Bottle at Rachel's party the other night?" Finn wasn't sure if Puck would, considering the amount he had to drink.

"Yeah I do. You totally made out with Kurt's boy toy."

"We didn't make out and he's not Kurt's—whatever. Look, when I kissed him, it kinda felt good."

"What are you saying, Hudson? Are you gay?"

"No... Well, I don't know… I don't think so…" Finn blushed and looked down at his hands. "I was hoping to find out and I was wondering if you… uh… ifyou'llkissme," he blurted out. Puck didn't say anything, so Finn looked up at him to find Puck staring at him wide-eyed.

"You didn't say what I think you did, did you?"

"Come on, Puck. It's not a big deal. We're like best friends right? Shouldn't best friends help each other out?"

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Really? Right now?"

"No, doofus, next week."

"Oh." Finn tried not to look disappointed, but he was really hoping to get this all figured out today.

"God, Finn, you're dumber than a box of nails. I was kidding. Yes, right now."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to insult someone right before you kiss them…"

"Finn. Shut. Up." Puck threw down the controller he was holding and grabbed Finn's face with both hands before leaning in to kiss him. Puck's kiss was way different from Blaine's kiss. Blaine was gentle and almost shy with his kiss; actually, he kissed like a girl. Maybe that was why Finn liked it in the first place. But now Puck was kissing him, and it was way different, and he still liked it. Puck was more aggressive than Blaine had been. He brought his tongue in right away and Finn let him, they wrestled with their tongues as they both leaned in closer.

Puck was surprised at how much he liked kissing Finn. Finn tasted good, not like cherries and watermelons and whatever else girl's lip chap tasted like, but real, and _him_, and yummy. But he would totally deny thinking that. Finn didn't hesitate, didn't tease with his tongue, just plunged in and matched Puck move for move. When Puck pulled back slightly to nibble on Finn's lip, the quarterback groaned, which was _way sexier_ than a girl squealing. Before he realised what he was doing, the shorter boy turned and straddled his best friend.

Finn was completely shocked when Puck ended up on top of him, but he didn't mind one little bit. He reached his hands up to Puck's head, only to realize there was only a short strip of hair for him to grab. He grabbed what he could and pulled anyway; he wasn't afraid to hurt Puck. And Finn had to admit, it was way better than getting his hand's tangled in Rachel's or Quinn's hair, and they never let him pull it. And after causing Puck to groan into his mouth like that, Finn decided that pulling hair was his new favourite thing to do.

"Are you _serious?_" The boys pulled away quickly, Puck nearly falling off the bed as he untangled himself from Finn's long limbs. They turned to see Kurt, red-faced, standing in the open doorway. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing home?" Finn asked.

"Blaine and I got in a fight. He was asking if you were gay, and I said most definitely not, and he said you sure seemed to enjoy kissing him the other night. I stormed off and now I'm here. I guess I have an apology to make." He stomped away and they could hear his footsteps down the stairs and then the slam of the front door.

"Well, that was… umm… Puck, are we gay?"

"Hell no, man. Now shut up so I can kiss you again." And he did.


End file.
